dawntidefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
News Remember, you can see the news first at Dawntide Home Page! ---- Wipe and Skill Gain Holidays Monday, December 20, 2010 - 07:50 The beta wipe has been completed and all characters, buildings, boats, placed objects and so on have been removed. Additionally, all rates skills sink in (skill gain rates) have been doubled and will remain doubled for the duration of the holidays, until January 4th. ---- Patch 3.29 Tuesday, December 14, 2010 - 08:13 Fixed some bugs with repair and tweaked the repair formulas, it should now work properly Fixed some bugs with materials (specifically wood) caused by patch 3.28 When crafting, you now have a chance to create an exceptional item, which is identical to the item you were crafting but with an extra +0.10 bonus to quality. Not every crafting recipe can produce exceptional items. The chance of making an exceptional item is influenced by the quality of your crafting tool. Crafting tools no longer directly affect the quality of the items you produce. The quality of your tool now affects the time it takes to harvest resources. For example, if you have a quality 2.0 pickaxe, mining is twice as fast as with a quality 1.0 pickaxe. Tweaked the formulas for damage to armor, weapons and tools. Fixed a bug that was causing some icons to appear as completely blue for older graphics cards. Added a new line to settings.ini, AlwaysOnTop=1/0. Setting this to 1 will make Dawntide always be on top in windowed mode. Fixed a bug with quality formulas for items. ---- Patch 3.28 and Scheduled Wipe Monday, December 13, 2010 - 05:39 A complete wipe of the Open Beta servers will be done on Monday Dec 20th. For the duration of the week following the wipe, skill gain rate will be increased to let testers build up new characters. Weapons, tools, armor and clothing will now degrade in condition from use. As an item's condition gets lower, its quality will drop. You can now repair damaged items using the repair tab under crafting, at the cost of some materials (ingots for metal items, leather for leather armor, etc). The higher your relevant skill and the closer the materials used in repair to the ones used in making the item, the more likely the repair is to succeed. A failed repair will still restore an item's condition, but will lower its quality permanently. Fixed some bugs with shadows. Fixed some bugs in perks. Added a new title screen. Fixed an exit crash. Fixed a teleport crash. Fixed a bug with resource respawn. ---- Patch 3.27 Monday, November 22, 2010 - 09:21 Started implementing new perks. many perks will now be functional Fixed more bugs with spells and made shapeshifting spells functional Fixed some bugs in combat formulas that were making damage modifiers not work correctly When attacking in melee or ranged combat, you will now have a chance to do a critical hit for double damage Fixed some crashes and deadlocks in the client Patch 3.26 Tuesday, November 9, 2010 - 09:21 Fixed some bugs with traps Misc performance improvements Fixed some erronous spell descriptions Added distance fading for static entities Fixed a couple client crashes Misc spell bug fixes Downtime Tuesday, November 9, 2010 - 03:58 The game servers will be down while we work out some lingering issues from last week's outages. We expect to have them up again later today. ---- Outage Thursday, November 4, 2010 - 23:50 We had a total server outage for most of yesterday due to an electrical fire at our hosting company knocking out our DNS box. Everything should now be back online. ---- Patch 3.25 Wednesday, October 27, 2010 - 06:09 Fixed many broken spells. Nearly all spells should now work correctly. Fixed some issues with /fixme. Fixed some issues with tree collisions. Fixed a deadlock in the client. Fixed some bugs with groups. ---- Patch 3.24 Tuesday, October 19, 2010 - 04:47 You can now use charm on NPCs even if you didn't pick Speechcraft at char create Fixed some bugs with pathfinding Fixed a memory leak on zoning Misc performance improvements Added more sounds and content to West Vynn Fixed a bug that was preventing characters from equipping cloaks and ranged weapons Fixed several crash bugs Fixed a bug that was causing Basic skills to be counted towards skill cap